Goku vs Kirby
vs One minute melee Goku is flying around the solar system. Suddenly he sees planet popstar and decides to settle to it. As Goku gets down he sees a pink puffball. That Pink Puffball was Kirby. Kirby was flying aroud taking down enemys. Goku:hey I want to fight you Kirby faces Goku This outgta be a match to remember fight Goku attacked first blasting ki at the pink Puffball however the warp star allowed Kirby to dodge the blasts with ease. Kirby flew at Goku. He punched Goku sending him flying back. Kirby flew at Goku. However Goku teleported behind Kirby and punched him sending him off his warp star. Kirby sees a Sword Knight and eats him 50 A sword appeared in Kirby's hand he jumps in the airrepeadedly slashes Goku. Sword Kirby stabs Goku in his back. Goku teleported behind Sword Kirby and punched him the result was Sword Kirby losing his powerup. Kirby hit the ground. Suddenly he jumped on his warp star and flew at Goku 40 Goku was repeadedly hit by the incoming warp star. Suddenly He disappared. He reappeared behind Kirby. He blasts Ki at the Warp Star sending Kirby down. Kirby inhales the warp star and becomes star rod kirby. Star Rod kirby blasts magical energy blasts at Goku. Star rod Kirby was ready to finish off Goku. He charged up a beam and blasted it at Goku...... 30 Goku was going to be fried if he didn't think fast. Suddenly He charged up a Kamahamahah and said 3 words. Goku:Kamahamahah! Goku blasted it at Star Rod kirby. The magic beam and the Kamahamahah Collided causing an explosion. Suddenly Star Rod Kirby creates a new warp star and flies it a Goku. Hopefully the pink puff ball will fight fair. No. Star Rod Kirby was spamming rapid warp star attacks on Goku. Suddenly Goku flew in the air and chagred up a ball of energy. He threw it at the Pink Puff Ball......... 20 Suddenly Kirby's miracle fruit activated creating Hyper Nova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby punched the ball of energy destroying it. Suddenly Goku sorrounded himself with an aura his hair turned red. This was Goku's super saiyan god form. Goku flew at Kirby. Kirby was met with a punch to the face Goku:dragon fist!!!! Sure enough a dragon formed burning Kirby. Kirby was pretty mad and did rapid warp star attacks on the Saiyan. Kirby threw his powerfull punch right at Goku sending him flying away. 10 Goku started to sorrounded himself with an aura 9 Goku's hair went from Red to Blue 8 Goku flew in the air 7 He began charging up a ball of energy 6 Goku:give me your energy 5 electricity all over the planet Popstar(yes popstar has tvs) flew to goku. 4 The energy ball's size increased it was ready 3 Goku threw it at Kirby laughing 2 The energy ball was so powerful it caught on fire due to the heat 1 No matter how fast the warp star was it couldn't get him out of the energy ball because why it was to big! There would be an explosion before Kirby could escape! Sure enough Kirby was engulfed causing a planet explosion all over popstar. The planet was cracked in half. Kirby was still alive just floating in orbit K.O.! This Melee victory goes to Goku Epilogue: Goku looked at kirby pitiful just floating unconcious in orbit. He was going to have to make it up to Kirby. 1 hour later Goku has found all the dragon balls and Shenron came out. Goku made a wish to bring back planet popstar he got it. Kirby flew back home with his warp star never had he been so happy. Goku smiled at him and so did Kirby. Goku teleported back home.